Thinking Out Loud
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Sam and Jess's first dance at their wedding. Set to the song Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. One-shot.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of the song Thinking Out Loud or Supernatural. They belong to their respected owners. I do own my original characters. 'Nuff said.

 _ **Italics**_ are song lyrics and thoughts.

A/N: THIS IS MY FOURTH SUPERNATRUAL STORY, ALSO MY FOURTH SAM AND JESS STORY!

Summary: AU: Sam and Jess's first dance at their wedding. Set to the song Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. One-shot.

Rating: K

Genre: Romance/none

* * *

Sam Winchester smiled as he watched his future wife, Jessica Mills, walk down the aisle on the arm of her father.

 _Damn, she looks beautiful_ Sam thought as Jess walked closer and closer. He couldn't believe it had taken him three years to ask this beautiful woman to marry him.

"Dude, nice." Dean whispered in Sam's ear, which made him blush a bit.

"Would you two idiots shut up!" Belle – Jess's best friend and Maid of Honor – hissed.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam, "you okay?"

Sam nodded, "yeah – I'm good." He scanned the guests as Jess edged closer and closer. He saw his parents, Bobby, Rufus, Ellen, Jo, some of his college buddies, uncles, cousins, aunts, grandparents and everyone in between were in the crowd of over a hundred people that were gathered in the tiny church.

What seemed like a lifetime, Jess was at Sam's side, looking extremely beautiful.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

"I do." Jess said, slipping the ring onto Sam's left ring finger.

Sam said his vows and slipped the ring onto Jess's left ring finger. He held her hand for a while, wanting to be in the moment.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The officiate told Sam.

Sam didn't hesitate – he gently dipped Jess, brought her up and kissed her passionately.

Everyone applauded as the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed Sam and Jess Winchester down the aisle.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you, 'til we're seventy  
And, baby, my heart could still fall at twenty-three  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me – I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

At the reception, Sam and Jess shared their first dance as husband and wife. Sam smiled as people took pictures as they danced to Ed Sheeran's song Thinking Out Loud.

After the husband and wife shared their dance, Sam danced with Mary – they were dancing to Carry On My Wayward Son. When they were done, Jess and her dad danced to Tim McGraw's song My Little Girl.

"The dance floor is now open!" the DJ said as he played We Are Family. Almost everyone rushed the dance floor and danced to the song, laughing and smiling.

Sam laughed and held Jess' hand as they made their rounds, first stopping at the table where Bobby, Rufus and others were sitting.

"Well, I'll be a squirrel in a skirt!" Bobby said, hugging Sam.

Sam smiled and hugged Bobby back, still holding Jess's hand.

"Jessica, make sure you keep this idijit happy." Bobby said.

Jess nodded, "I promise I'll keep him happy."

Bobby smiled and gently kissed her cheek.

Sam hugged Rufus, "thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it. So happy to see that one of you Winchester boys finally settled down." Rufus said.

Sam chuckled and looked at Jess, "how are you doing baby?"

"I'm good." Jess said as the sound of forks clanking against glasses filled the air.

Sam pulled Jess close to him and gently kissed her lips.

Jess wrapped her arms around his neck.

Whoops and cheers filled the air, along with the song Falling Slowly.

Dean smiled and walked over to Belle, who was chatting with some bridesmaids.

Sam watched Dean, then looked at Jess, "wanna dance?"

Jess nodded and led Sam to the dance floor.

 _So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

Jess and Sam danced the night away, along with Dean and Belle. John danced with Jess while Sam danced with Mary.

"I'm so proud of you." Mary told Sam.

Sam smiled, "thanks mom."

Mary smiled and kissed Sam's cheek, which made Sam smile.

"Jess and I are staying in Los Angeles – we found jobs there." Sam told his mom as they danced.

Mary's smile faded a bit, "I thought you would stay here. Your father and Dean aren't hunting anymore. We could all be a happy family."

Sam sighed, "mom, we've been over this a thousand times. Both of us found good steady jobs and a decent apartment."

Mary fought back tears.

"Mom, don't be sad – this is my wedding day." Sam said as YMCA played.

Dean, John, Bobby, Rufus and some other guys came onto the dance floor. John grabbed Sam's arm and laughed.

Sam forced a small smile and danced the YMCA with the guys.

Mary went to sit with Jess at the head table.

Jess finished her conversation and looked at Mary, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie." Mary said, watching Sam dance the YMCA.

"We're family now – you can talk to me." Jess said, holding Mary's hand.

"Why are you and Sam moving away from Dean, John and myself?" Mary asked.

Jess frowned, "we have good steady jobs and a decent apartment. It's also a twenty-two hour drive, so you and John can come visit whenever you want."

Mary nodded, "treat him right, okay?"

Jess hugged Mary, "I do – you know that."

"I expect grandchildren soon." Mary teased.

Jess giggled as Single Ladies by Beyonce played. She went to toss her bouquet to the girls who were single. Belle ended up catching the bouquet.

 _When my hair's overgrown and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm…)  
I know you will still love me the same_

Sam came over and kissed Jess's cheek, "you doing okay?"

Jess nodded, "a little cold."

Sam removed his jacket and placed it around Jess's shoulders, "better?"

Jess nodded, "much. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna get something to drink. You want anything?" Sam asked.

Jess shook her head, "I'm fine."

Sam stood and went to the drink table. Dean and Mary were dancing to a slow song, as were some other people. Everyone else was mingling around and talking.

Jess took a sip of water as Belle walked over, "hello."

"Hey. You tell Sam yet?" Belle asked.

Jess shook her head, "I'll tell him on the honeymoon."

"You sure you wanna wait that long? He's gonna find out sooner or later." Belle pointed out.

Jess nodded, "he deserves to know."

"Know what?" Sam asked. He held a glass of red wine in his hand.

"I'll tell you later." Jess said.

Sam nodded and kissed her cheek, "it's time for the garter toss."

Jess nodded and followed Sam to the dance floor where a chair was set up in the middle of the dance floor.

Sam got Jess's garter off with his teeth and threw it to the single guys. Dean ended up catching it and smiled at Belle.

Belle rolled her eyes and mouthed 'moron' to Dean.

After a while, Bobby came over to the head table where Jess and Sam were. Jess was sitting on Sam's lap, stroking his hair.

"Mind if I have a dance?" Bobby asked Jess.

"Not at all." Jess said, getting up off Sam's lap and followed Bobby to the dance floor as Hotel California started playing.

' _Cause, honey, now, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand  
That, baby, now_

"You having fun?" Jess asked Bobby.

"The time of my life." Bobby said, smiling.

"That's good. Thanks for coming." Jess said, kissing Bobby's cheek.

"Anything for my idjit's favorite girl." Bobby said.

Jess laughed, "is that what you call Dean and Sam? Idjits?"

"It's a term of endearment." Bobby said.

Jess giggled, "can I use that on Sam?"

"I don't care." Bobby said.

Jess smiled, "you're a good man Bobby."

"Thanks. You're a good girl Jessica." Bobby said.

Jess made a face, "Jess, please."

Bobby chuckled, "Jess then."

Dean tapped Bobby's shoulder, "may I cut in?"

"Sure ya idjit." Bobby said, winking at Jess.

Jess and Dean burst out laughing as Dean cut-in.

"Whatever he said to you, I'm sorry – I'll kill him later." Dean said.

Jess laughed, "he was actually sweet to me."

"Sweet? Bobby Singer sweet? Puppies are sweet. Bobby Singer isn't sweet – a little rough around the edges, but surely not sweet." Dean said.

Jess rolled her eyes, "we were having a conversation."

"Were ya now?" Dean asked.

"Yes, we were." Jess said.

 _Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh) _

"Where are you and my brother going on your honeymoon?" Dean asked.

"A little place called None of Your Business." Jess said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "please?"

"It's a secret!" Jess said, "I haven't even told Sam yet."

"You know, my brother doesn't like surprises or secrets." Dean said.

Jess sighed, "is that why you stole me from Bobby?"

"No – I haven't gotten a chance to dance with you yet." Dean said.

The song ended and Sam came up to Jess, "it's time to cut the cake."

"Good." Jess said, kissing Sam's cheek.

Sam smiled and held Jess close as they walked to where the cake was waiting for them. It was a seven-tier white chocolate cake with banana cream frosting.

"Everyone gather round! Time to cut the cake!" the DJ said.

Everyone flocked to where Jess and Sam were.

John handed Sam a beautiful knife, "this knife has been in the Winchester family for four generations."

Sam smiled and together, he and Jess cut the cake. They split a piece, smiling at each other as pictures were taken.

Jess got some frosting on her fingers and smeared some frosting on the end of Sam's nose.

Sam smiled wickedly and smeared cake and frosting all over Jess's face.

People laughed and took pictures.

Jess licked the frosting off Sam's nose as Sam kissed the cake and frosting off Jesse's face.

Eventually, the couple was cleaned up and the cake was cut into equal pieces and served to everyone.

"You doing okay?" Sam asked Jess, noticing she had hardly touched her cake – her favorite food in the world.

Jess nodded, "I'm fine – just tired. When you get a minute, I need to talk to you."

Sam nodded, "wanna go in the hallway?"

Jess nodded and stood, "I need to use the bathroom first, then I'll meet you at the bench in front of the drinking fountain."

"Okay. Love you." Sam said.

"Love you too. Ihopeyouwillafteritellyousomething." Jess mumbled the last part under her breath.

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud_

Jess waited for Sam after she used the bathroom at the bench were they said they would meet.

Sam met Jess at the bench, "so, what's up?"

Jess avoided Sam's gaze for a moment, "have you noticed that I'm only drinking water and not eating much?"

Sam nodded, "yeah, baby, I noticed that. What's going on? Are you sick?"

"Only every morning for the past three weeks." Jess said, looking up at Sam.

Sam looked at Jess, "you're pregnant?"

Jess nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, "are you mad?"

"I kinda figured it out, so no, I'm not." Sam said, hugging Jess, "don't cry babe – it'll ruin your pretty face."

Jess cuddled into Sam, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay sweetheart." Sam said, kissing Jess's cheek, "how far along are you?"

"Just a few weeks." Jess said, "won't know until I'm at six months if we're having a boy or a girl."

Sam nodded and held Jess close as John entered the hallway, "hey dad."

"Hey you two. Everything okay?" John asked.

Jess nodded, "we're just talking."

"People are leaving, if you wanna go say bye." John said.

Sam nodded and stood, "coming?"

Jess nodded and stood, holding Sam's hand.

The couple said goodbye to their guests before going to their apartment, ready to spend their lives together.

THINKINGOUTLOUDTHINKINGOUTLOUDTHINKINGOUT

 _Nine months later:_

Sam held Jess's hand as she continued to push life into the world. She had gone into labor at five-fifteen that morning and it was close to six at night.

"I can see the head. Big push for me." The doctor told Jess.

Jess nodded and squeezed the life out of Sam's hand as she pushed.

"Almost there. You're doing great." Sam encouraged.

Jess felt tears and sweat stream down her face as she continued bringing life into the world.

Dean, John, Mary, Jess's parents and Belle were in the waiting room, anxious to know the arrival of the baby.

Dean smiled and tried flirting with Belle and was failing miserably.

Belle rolled her eyes and looked through a fashion magazine. She muttered 'moron' under her breath.

Meanwhile, back in the delivery room, Sam held Jess's hand and squeezed her shoulder.

"Congrats Jess – it's a girl." The doctor said.

Sam cried as he cut the cord and kissed Jess's forehead.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked as she weighed, measured and wrapped the baby in a soft blanket.

"Morgan Anne Winchester." Sam said, gently holding his daughter while Jess slept.

The nurse smiled and wrote down Morgan's information. She then watched Sam hold Morgan gently, "do you need anything?"

Sam shook his head, "would it be okay if I took her out to meet everyone?"

The nurse nodded and helped clean Jess up while Sam walked to the waiting room where everyone was.

Mary, John, Dean, Jess's parents and Belle looked up when Sam walked over.

"Everyone, I want you to meet someone." Sam said, holding Morgan close, "this is Morgan Anne Winchester. Morgan, this is your family."

"She's beautiful!" Jess's mom – Kathy – said.

Dean walked over and looked at his niece, "meh. Not my thing."

"Can I hold her?" Jess's dad – Ryan – asked.

Sam shook his head, "she's sleeping right now, but maybe later."

Ryan nodded, "how's Jess?"

"She's asleep – I wouldn't blame her – she was in labor for over thirteen hours." Sam said, trying to stifle a yawn.

Belle looked at Morgan, "cute kid. Congrats."

"Thanks." Sam said, an exhausted look on his face, "I better get her back to her mom."

"Tell Jess we're thinking of her." John said.

Sam nodded, "I will dad."

Mary carefully hugged Sam, "congrats – she's beautiful."

Sam smiled, "thanks mom."

 _So, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are_

Morgan went to the nursery so both Sam and Jess could get some sleep. Sam bottle-fed Morgan before she went to the nursery, since Jess was exhausted. He then showered and put on some clean clothes before sitting in the chair next to Jess's bed.

It was then that Jess woke up and looked around sleepily. She saw Sam asleep in the chair next to the bed and looked around for her baby. She started to panic when she saw a note from Sam 'Morgan's in the nursery for the night. We'll see her in the morning. Love you.'

Jess watched Sam sleep, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath. She noted that his hair was a mess, but she didn't care. She leaned over and whispered 'I love you' in Sam's ear before falling back asleep.

 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are _


End file.
